


The Only One?

by AmethystTheGem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystTheGem/pseuds/AmethystTheGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crystal Gems always assumed that Steven had been the only half gem half human ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Passing Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you like the story and if you do comment!
> 
> -Amethyst

Steven walked down the boardwalk, well ran. His dad had asked him to help him today at the carwash. He was always excited to help his dad, especially since he hadn't seen him in a while. He had been so caught up in helping the gems work on the drill he'd forgotten about his dad. And Steven rarely got a chance to help him at work, ever since he accidently washed a car with bleach instead of the regular soap. But that was when he was 12. Know that he was 14 he could handle it! As he crossed the road to his dad's wash he saw one of the coolest vehicle he'd ever seen ever. A pitch black motorbike with red handlebars and seat. The only thing wrong with it was the fact that it was covered in mud. A lanky teen with black hair cut into an undercut was talking to his dad animatedly. His dad was sitting in his lawn chair talking back, also animatedly. As Steven got closer he realized they were talking about one of his dad's old songs. He remembered listening to it. It was also the song dad had performed for his mom when they first met. "Hey Dad!" Steven said as he ran towards his dad the teen turned around. He had really bright blue eyes that reminded him off Sapphire's from the one time he'd seen them. They seemed to be exactly the same color. His dad leaned forward to hug him "Hey buddy! Nice to see you after such a long time!" He added to the end jokingly Steven hugged his father and said "I'm sorry I didn't come around before then. I kind of forgot" Greg laughed "It's okay buddy! I was just kidding." he ruffled Steven's hair Steven smiled then looked up at the teen. He held out his hand and said "Hi I'm Steven!" The teen chuckled slightly. He took Steven's hand "I'm Universe." "Wow, really?" Steven exclaimed Universe chuckled "Yeah." he scratched the back of his head "That's so cool! That's my last name!" Steven said excitedly Universe raised an eyebrow "Wow really? No one's ever shared a name with me." Greg chuckled "Well my music isn't very common but that doesn't make it any worse." Steven and Universe chuckled. Universe said "You're music's really great! I don't know why you ever stopped making it." Greg responded playfully "I met Steven's mom and had to dump my record label to be with her." "Wow you must really love her." Universe responded, his smile fading "Yeah I did." Greg's smile faltered slightly Universe's eye's widened " Oh she..." he paused and looked at Steven "Well it's great you two are still together. When my mom passed my dad kind of..." Universe shook his head and smiled "So yea I was wondering if you could give me direction to Beach City." Greg looked at the teen and laughed nervously "This is Beach City." Universe looked at Greg, confused "What? That can't be right. There's supposed to be someone waiting for me here." Greg scratched his head "Well, maybe I can tell you whoever the person is." he smiled Universe pulled his leather jacket shut. He grabbed his left hand with his right and rubbed his palm softly "I don't really know what they look like. All I know is their name." "What's their name?" Greg asked "Rose Quartz." Universe responded


	2. The Only Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first one was so short! It was kind of to get people into it. Hope you came for this one!

Greg's eyes widened "Ro-Rose Quartz?"  
Steven looked at his Dad, then at Universe "You know my mom?"  
"You're mom?" Universe asked  
Greg asked "How do you know Rose?"  
Universe tugged on his jacket anxiously "I don't know her. The... person that raised me told me to find her if anything happened."  
"What's their name?" Greg asked, his voice rising slightly, since he was becoming increasingly nervous  
"I don't know her real name. She told me to just call her Pearl." Universe said stuttering  
Greg stood up "Steven we should go get the gems."  
Universe backed up slightly "Gems? No.. Pearl said I couldn't trust anyone but Rose..."  
"Hey its okay," Greg said easing towards Universe "Steven, he turned around to look at Steven "Go get Garnet."  
As Steven ran back to the barn a million thoughts ran through his head. How did the person that raised Universe know mom? He shook his thoughts from his head and only thought of getting to the barn quickly. He approached the barn, he saw Garnet talking to Pearl and Peridot "Garnet Garnet Garnet!" he yelled as he approached  
Garnet turned around as Steven came running into her. She crouched and stopped him "What's wrong?"  
"There's someone at dad's carwash talking about mom. He said he needs to talk to her."  
Garnet tensed slightly. Pearl rushed forward " What, Rose? Are they human?"  
"Yeah he looks human. He was kind of acting funny though. When dad mentioned finding you guys he got really freaked out." Steven said  
Garnet was silent for a second before standing up "We should go talk to him. He might be important." she said  
"What?! He might be dangerous, Garnet reconsider-" she started  
"Pearl." She readjusted her visor "This is important."  
Pearl crossed her arms. She turned halfway around to look at Peridot "Can you stay here and watch the drill for us?"  
Peridot fixed her visor "Okay. We're practically finished other than a few extra things."  
Steven said excitedly "Wow we're really almost done?"  
"Yes Steven. But Pearl insisted we add a few unnecessary things humans need." Peridot added   
Pearl sighed "Peridot we've been over this. Humans need air to survive."  
Peridot grumbled and went back to work. "Okay lets go. Steven." She said  
Steven looked up at her "Yeah?"  
She offered her hand and a smile "Just in case."  
Steven's eyes lit up in stars. He took her hand happily and the three walked towards the carwash. As they neared the beach, the ocean was deathly still. Garnet squeezed Steven's hand lightly. He squeezed her hand back. Garnet smiled as she stared at the sea. The gems were turning into the carwash when a voice yelled "Stop! Stay over there or i'll...." the voice trailed off.  
Garnet released Steven's hand and rushed towards the front of the carwash. Pearl followed swiftly. Steven heard Pearl gasp. Both Pearl and Garnet seemed fixed to their spots beside each other. Steven ran beside them. It felt like his heart rose to his throat at once. Universe was twenty feet away, but even from their you could see his eyes that had taken on a mirror like state. He stared at the ground, he looked like he was in so much pain. Steven then noticed a frozen ice shard protruding from his once gloved hand. It was shaking violently. It was point at Greg, who was laying flat against the wall, the spear a good 2 feet away from his face. Steven yelled "Stop! What are you doing?!"  
Universe looked up at him, tears flowed down his face "I-I'm sorry! I can't-"  
He clenched his now non gloved hand. The spear turned into water as it fell to the ground. Universe fell to his knees as clutched his head. He groaned in pain as he raised his free hand to his head. As his hand touched his head, it seemed to burn him. He yelped and pulled it away. Garnet and Pearl only watched on. His dad was on all fours, looking at the teen. Steven ran forward to Universe. When he noticed, Universe fell back "Please. Stay back I can't control-"  
His right hand fell back to support him. Steven heard what sounded like glass hitting the pavement. Universe flinched and tears ran down his face as he quickly pulled his hand to his chest. Steven held out his hand "Hey its okay. We won't hurt you."   
Universe inspected him for a second before shakily reaching out for his hand. When Universe grabbed his hand, Steven felt a cold gem in the middle of Universe's palm. It felt like it had a large crack in the middle. Steven turned Universe's shaky hand around to look at his gem. His gem looked like... a forced fusion. The kind they had seen at the kindergarden. The right side of his gem was a dark blue, while the other was a sky blue. He heard two sets of footsteps approach him from behind him. Garnet's soft hand ran across Universe's hand. Her voice seemed to be tinted with anger "Where are you from?"  
Universe flinched slightly "Homeworld."  
Garnet bit her lip "Di-did they... do this to you."  
Universe swallowed "Kind of... when I was born I only had one gem. Then some gems took me to Homeworld when I was around 3 years old. They experimented on me.... they forced someone to..." he trailed off, trying to hold back tears. He took his normal hand and traced the lighter blue gem. "They forced her to fuse with me. Sh-she didn't want to but they didn't care. They just broke her in half and forced part of her gem into my half and-"  
He couldn't continue as he started to sob. Garnet had a tear running down her face. She quickly wiped it away and stood up. She picked up Universe and set him on his feet. Garnet pulled Universe into a hug. "Its okay. Just take a deep breath. You're fine."  
Universe cried even harder. Steven smiled and went to join their hug. He hugged Universe around the legs "Its okay."   
He felt Garnet lay her hand on his head. He felt Pearl's hand on his back. She rubbed his back softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, again. I just hope everyone likes it :) feel free to comment about any requests.


End file.
